Zootopia: The Beast Within
by DamianKastle
Summary: The past returns to haunt Judy and Nick when they learn that a new criminal mastermind has stolen a large amount of Night Howlers and while trying to capture him Judy is captured and injected with the Night Howler serum itself, which has been altered enough to transform Judy into a vicious, giant rabbit against her will. Can Nick and the ZPD save Hopps and Zootopia?
1. Chapter 1

**Zootopia: The Beast Within**

 **Chapter 1**

Night time in Zootopia. A time where most nocturnal animals were out and about partying before they went home to sleep all day. Most of them had excellent night vision, as well as relatively good hearing, but despite these special skills, most were unaware of what was happening right under their noses.

In downtown Zootopia, the moon shined brightly over a tall, circular building which stood on top of a tall hill and had an observation deck set a story or two below its roof while a storm started to roll in. A dark sign of things to come.

Above it, someone on a black hang glider flew over like a giant bat. The unknown stranger pressed a button on his chest, undoing the straps and causing him to free-fall down towards the structure. The glider burst into flames above him and went hurtling down to Earth slowly.

Inside, the top floor appeared to be a darkened laboratory of some sorts with various pieces of technological equipment of all shapes and size. A panel fell from the ceiling, and the mysterious mammal dropped in soon after it.

He gazed up ahead of him and saw a garden of some kind, a garden with _blue flowers_ , which made him smile.

* * *

Some time after, the one who broke in was climbing the walls of another building while carrying a sack load of something along with him. and as he did so an alarm suddenly went off in the distance, though he or she did not seem to pay much attention to it.

Upon reaching the top, the light from the moon shined on the mammal, revealing him to be a Badger. Upon in front of him was another mammal, but this one kept himself out of the moon's light and stayed in the shadows.

"Your _late_." The unknown mammal hissed.

"Uh… sorry about that boss, took a bit longer to figure out how to get in then I thought…" The badger said, sheepishly.

"Never mind that, did you get them?" His boss questioned.

"Sure did! Take a look!" The badger said as he tossed over to him. His boss opened it and smiled when he saw what was inside. "Yeah, fresh Night Howlers! Once for studying… now for… uh… what are we gonna use them for again? I forget."

His boss then began to laugh softly before it become more and more maniacal and loud, creeping out his subordinate.

"Oh… you'll see soon enough R.J…" The unknown mammal said, sinisterly as he finally let the light from the moon show his face, revealing himself to be a jackal. "As will _all of Zootopia_."

He smiled an twisted looking smile as he said this.

* * *

The next day, it was a relatively quiet in Zootopia, the sun was out, things were relatively quiet, aside from the sounds of cars driving by and the mammals of Zootopia were all going about their everyday lives and all looked especially calm and happy. This was because, thanks to the efforts of the ZPD's best set of partner's, crime was down, not even a purse snatcher was in sight.

Still, the cops of the ZPD always had something to do thanks to Bogo, who still sent them each out on patrols just to be safe, much to the ire of many of them.

Though some couldn't complain, like Officer Nick Wilde for example, who had just entered the precinct, his shades still on, and was approaching the front desk, where Clawhauser was busy playing another Gazelle app.

"Hey Spots, how's it going?" he asked, casually.

The cheetah spotted him and lowered his phone. "Oh! Nick! Hi! Good to see ya!" he said pleased. "Is Officer Hopps with you?"

"Nah, Carrots said she had to take care of something first, but she said she'd be right over soon." Nick informed as he leaned against the desk. "But if she's not here soon… I'll send a carrot cake after her."

"Ooh, bet she'd like that." Clawhauser said, cheery.

"Yeah, bet she would…" Nick muttered, thoughtfully.

Clawhauser then looked ahead and let out a sharp gasp, causing him to cover his mouth with both paws and squeal happily. "Ooh! And speak of the devil!" he said as he pointed to the front door.

Nick then turned spotted Judy coming toward the building also and froze up a bit. When he finally realized that he was staring at her, practically entranced by her violet eyes and the way she walked, he turned away to adjust his tie and hid a certain smile on his face from her as his heart started to beat faster.

As of lately, he had been seeing Judy in a different light of sorts, as if his feelings for her were slowly moving beyond friendship. He knew he teased her a lot and usually called her by one of my many pet names but still he wondered if he did that because he _felt_ something for her deep down.

The little bunny spotted her partner right away and smiled as she hopped on over to him. "Hey, Nick!" she said. "Hi, Clawhauser."

"Hi, Judy!" The cheetah waved.

The fox spun around quickly. "Oh! Hey, Carrots! Uh, h-how's it going?" he asked, trying not to stutter too much.

"Pretty good." Judy replied, as she held up her fist. "Ready to make the world a better place?"

"You know it." Nick smiled as the two bumped fists together, making Clawhauser squealed excitedly once more.

"Uh… Clawhauser? What's wrong?" Judy asked, concerned and bewildered by his behavior.

"Oh, nothing! It's just… wow! You two have such an incredible bond! It's like… Anjoeylina Joeylie and Brad Pittbull!" Ben told them.

"The couple from that Drama show Fur Loss?" Judy inquired.

"Uh-huh!" Clawhauser nodded. "They're such an adorable couple! …Just like you two!"

This completely caught the fox and bunny cop off-guard, making their eyes widen and their faces heat up and blush.

"What!? No, no, no, w-we're not dating see…" Judy stammered a bit as she tried to explain.

"Yeah, we're just friends, Spots." Nick stated.

"Exactly!" Judy agreed.

"Just. Friends!" They both said at the same time, before gasping and pointing at each other. "Jinx! Owe me a soda!"

"Uh-huh?" Clawhauser said, unconvinced with a suggestive smile and nod.

"And besides, we're _partners_ and I don't think cop partners can date." Nick reasoned.

"Oh, well that's where your wrong." Ben revealed. The two glance at him, surprised. "Yeah, I heard that at Precinct Two, in Sahara Square, a camel and _his_ partner were romantically involved and now they're married!"

Nick chuckled in amusement. "Come on, your pulling our tails here, aren't you pal?"

Clawhauser just held out his phone to them silently and they quickly saw the article that talked all about two camel officer's getting married, much to their surprised.

"Well, how about that?" The fox remarked, stunned.

"Yeah, well… there the same species and… Nick and I aren't." Judy pointed out.

Nick nodded. "Exactly, totally wouldn't work," he stated.

"Bradjoeylina are both different species." Ben pointed out.

"Ok, listen speedy, yes, we know interspecies couples are common and yes, me and Officer Hopps here are close, but that doesn't mean we're gonna automatically hook-up, got it?" Nick told Clawhauser, slowly.

"Yeah, I know but…" Ben began.

"Ah, ah, that's the end of the story, ok?" Nick said, firmly.

The cheetah sighed. "Ok…"

"Good." Nick nodded.

Wanting to change the subject, Judy quickly spoke up. "Uh… well, we'd better get to briefing, right Nick?"

"Right. Race ya there." Nick offered.

Hearing that made Judy chuckle. "Oh, you don't wanna race a bunny, slick."

"Hey, I like a challenge." Nick shrugged.

"Game on then." Judy smirked. She laughed as she zipped ahead of him to the bullpen while the fox tried his best to chase after and keep up with her. Ben continued to watch them go with a smile on his face and then sighed as he rested his head on the counter.

"Oh… they are _so_ into each other…" he muttered, matter-of-factly.

"No, we're not!" He heard them yell from afar, surprising him greatly.

* * *

Nick and Judy soon walked into the bullpen where most of their coworkers were already seated and talking amongst themselves. They made their way over to their usual seat and each climbed one side of it till they were both standing on top of it side by side.

At that time, Chief Bogo entered the bullpen and stood in front of the stand.

"Alright, quiet down," he told them before speaking louder. "I said be quiet!"

All of the others quickly ceased talking.

"Thank you. Now, I know many of you have been _enjoying_ life around here these past few weeks, what with crime being down." Chief Bogo said. "But I suggest you get over it because your rest and relaxation period is _over_."

"Aw, and I was looking forward to sunbathing today…" Nick remarked, with a wry grin.

"Enough Wilde, unless you don't want you and your partner to be assigned this new important case I have." Bogo told him, surprising the both of them. "If so, I'd be happy to move on everyone else's…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Judy interjected, quickly. "Sorry to interrupt sir but… what assignment?"

"And more importantly… why _us_?" Nick added.

" _Because_ … as much as I hate to admit it… the two of you possess talents that I, and especially the _Mayor_ , believe can solve this particular case as it is… shall we say… 'right up your alley'." Bogo revealed.

"Translation?" Nick inquired, confused.

"We have reports of the plants used to create the _Night Howler_ serum have all been stolen." Bogo finally said, stunning the duo and making everyone gasp. "Alright everybody calm down."

"Sir… when did this happen?" Judy asked, greatly concerned and alarmed.

"Apparently, the call came in late last night and quickly reached Mayor Cruz's office. They believe the Night Howler plants they were studying were stolen right under their noses." Chief Bogo explained. "And after the fiasco those flowers caused this city not to long ago, the Mayor wants it solved as soon as possible and who better to figure out _who_ stole them and _why_ … then the ones who solved the last case involving them."

"Can't argue with _that_ logic." Nick shrugged. "Plus I still can't believe they elected a _Hamster_ as the new Mayor of Zootopia."

"You and me both Wilde." Chief Bogo admitted.

"Uh, excuse me? Can we go back to the case please?" Judy spoke up, a little annoyed. "I mean… do we have any leads? Suspect's? Motive? _Anything_?"

" _No_. Whoever stole them didn't want us finding much of anything." Bogo answered.

"This guy must have been a pro." Nick realized. "Huh, I'd like to shake his paw if I could."

"Don't even think about it, Wilde." Bogo warned him.

"I-I just don't get it… Night Howler's nearly tore the city apart, who would _dare_ use them now?" Judy wondered.

"Someone who wants to finish what former Mayor Bellwether started I'm guessing, and it's up to _you two_ to find out just who." Chief Bogo told them. "First; check out where they were stolen, see if you can find anything that was missed, if you encounter any trouble; call for back-up. _No exceptions_. Understood?"

Judy saluted him. "We won't let you down, sir. Come on, Nick!" she said as she hopped out of the seat and headed for the door as fast as she could.

"Alright Fluff, don't pop a gasket." Nick said, as he got out of the chair also and followed her. As he left he heard one of the other officers, probably Wolford, making a sound that sounded like a _whip_ , causing the other officers to burst out laughing and Nick to stop with his face flat. "Oh, grow up, guys!"

Nick begrudgingly walked out of the bullpen while the other officers kept on laughing.

"Alright, alright! Knock it off." Bogo told them. "SHUT IT!"

Everyone quickly did so while Bogo rubbed in-between his eyes and sighed, annoyed.

"I don't get paid enough for this…" he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pretty soon, Judy and Nick were in their squad car driving through Savvana Central towards the warehouse where they were storing the Night Howlers and Judy seemed to be in a hurry to get there as she was driving quite fast, nearly hitting some cars in the process.

Taking notice of this, Nick turned to her. "Uh… Carrots? What's with the lead rabbit foot all of a sudden?" he asked.

"I just wanna get to the crime scene as soon as possible so that we can find whoever stole those Night Howlers before he or she uses them to hurt anyone." Judy stated, firmly.

"Yeah, I gotcha, but still… far from me to point out the rules but… we are technically speeding _and_ invoking citizen endangerment here." Nick pointed out.

Judy soon realized that he was right and took a deep breath to calm down and slow the car. "Sorry… it's just… I don't get it! Night Howlers are _dangerous_ , why would anyone continue to _study them_ , let alone _steal_ them."

"Well, apparently they think they could be used to help mammals." Nick said.

"Yeah, mammals who are _criminals_." Judy stated, sourly.

"True, but that cure they made from it certainly helped folks." Nick pointed out. "They're just curious about what else they can make from it. You know… aside from something that makes mammals go completely nuts."

"And now the city is about to pay for it…" The bunny cop said, grimly.

" _Relax_ , we'll stop 'em, that's what cops do, remember?" Nick reminded her.

Judy sighed again. "Right. Thanks Nick, I needed that," she told him, appreciatively.

"It's what I'm here for." Nick shrugged as he leaned back. "… _That_ and… helping myself to your snacks when your not looking."

"That was _you_!?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Ugh! You are _impossible_."

"I know you are, but what am _I_?"

Nick chuckled to himself as a grumpy looking Judy continued to drive down the road.

* * *

Upon reaching said warehouse, Nick and Judy quickly parked their car just outside of it and approached the old buildings apparently closed doors. Seeing that the door was too high for either of them to reach, the two exchanged glances before Judy hopped onto Nick's shoulders.

While a bit off balance at first, Nick soon regained it, stood straight and allowed Judy to get the boost she needed to reach the lock. She whipped out the keys and began to insert them.

"Odd how the thieves never actually broke the lock." Nick spoke up. "Think it was an inside job."

"I won't object to the possibility, but I hope not." Judy said, as she continued to focus on unlocking the doors.

"Ever the optimist, ain't ya?" Nick smirked.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Your also a lot heavier then you look."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

"Ain't gonna change a thing."

"You know I ate plenty of beans for breakfast today, right?"

Nick's eyes widen with fear. "Your bluffing."

Judy looked down and raised a brow. "You wanna risk it?"

The fox's face fell flat. "I really hate you, carrots," he grumbled in defeat.

Judy flashed him a cheeky smile. "The feeling's mutual," she said, before a nice little _click_ was heard. "And were in."

"Yeah?" Nick asked, surprised.

"I think so." Judy nodded as she hopped off Nick's shoulders before walking to the door and giving it a little push, causing it to slowly swing open a bit.

"Well… open sesame." Nick remarked.

Judy then gave the door a stronger push, giving them a much bigger opening and allowing them to step inside the pitch black warehouse. While Nick looked alright, Judy had to squint her eyes a bit in order to see.

"Hard to see in here…" she muttered.

"Really? Seems fine to me." Nick said.

"Well of course, _you_ have night vision." Judy pointed out.

"Can I get a hallelujah?" Nick smirked. "And boy… you should see what I'm seeing."

"What? What do you see?" Judy questioned, curiously.

"Sorry, only those with night vision can know." Nick told her with a smug grin.

Judy growled in frustration. "Of all the…" she began to grumble before she remembered something. "Oh! I know!"

She quickly took out her phone and pressed a few buttons that caused the phone's built in flashlight to turn on, illuminating the area in front of her.

"Perfect!"

"Make sure you switch that thing to silent while your at it, don't want your parent's blowing it for us… _again_."

"That was _one time_ , let it go."

"I had to get _flushed down a toilet_ because of their bad timing. A _toilet_ carrots."

"Quit complaining, _I_ got flushed too, you know. And that wasn't even the first time either."

"Boy, you lead an interesting life." Nick remarked.

Judy ignored him and continued to swerve the beam of light from her phone all over the place and what really surprised and confused her was the fact that everything looked untouched.

"What the…?" she breathed.

"Huh, and I thought only _you_ kept your place this clean." Nick observed, stunned.

"Me too… I mean this is the place where the Night Howler's were kept and stolen but… other then a few missing crates, it doesn't look like anyone broke in." Judy realized. "Not to mention the door was still locked…"

The fox put a paw on his chin and began to think. "Hmm… they must have gotten in another way. Maybe they even _burrowed_ inside."

"What makes you think that?" Judy inquired.

"Well… how about that suspiciously placed tower of boxes over there?" Nick replied gesturing to the aforementioned tower of boxes at the far side of the warehouse.

Judy looked stunned before her face fell flat. "Well, that seems fairly conclusive…"

"Shall we?" Nick offered.

"After you." Judy smiled as they both approached the boxes and began to remove them one by one until they finally uncovered what they were covering up; a large square shaped hole in the ground. They both looked down it and it appeared to stretch very far down, with darkness at the very end of it.

"Well, that explains how they got in without busting the lock." The fox remarked.

"And they intentionally made sure that they didn't leave anything behind." Judy noted, with a hint of frustration in her voice.

" _Almost_." Her partner spoke up as he held up a small clump of hair between his claws.

"Yes!" The bunny declared, pleased. "A clue! Know what kind of fur that is?"

Nick sniffed it a bit. "Smells like… a _badger_."

"A badger?" Judy repeated, surprised.

"Yep, I know that musk anywhere… played poker with one once… pretty sure she cheated." Nick muttered.

"Focus!" Judy told him, a little annoyed. "Why would a _badger_ steal Night Howlers…"

"Hmm… he or she could be working for somebody…" Nick pointed out. "After all, this kind of operation takes a _very_ smart mind to pull off and badgers… well… let's just say their all brawn… and very little brain."

"Like certain 'dumb bunnies'?" Judy questioned with a smirk and a raised brow.

"Come on, you know you're the smartest bunny I know." Nick pointed out.

"Yes, yes I am." Judy nodded, proudly.

"Good. So, smarty bunny… what now?" Nick inquired.

"Easy; we go down that hole." Judy stated, as she pointed to it.

Nick looked down it, nervously. "Uh… shouldn't we get the right gear? …Or at the very least ask someone else to do it?"

"No time! Come on, let's go!" Judy declared as she promptly jumped down it and into the darkness.

"Hey! Ever hear of _look_ for before you _hop_ , Hopps?" Nick exclaimed down the hole.

"No." He heard Judy say from far down. "You coming or what, Officer Scaredy-fox?"

"Ho-ho, now you're gonna get it." Nick said, amused as he knelt down, turned and began to climb down the hole.

* * *

Upon reaching the bottom of it, all one could see was pitch blackness, except if you had excellent night vision like Nick did, Judy on the other hand did not.

"Boy, it's dark down here." Judy remarked.

"Really? Seems fine to me." Nick voiced.

"Sure, rub it in why don't ya…?" Judy said, sarcastically.

"Well, since you asked." Nick quipped, causing Judy to groan annoyed before she turned on a flashlight.

"There. Much better." Judy said, pleased.

"Great, now on we go down the tunnel of _doom_." Nick declared, flatly.

"Would you quit complaining and follow me." Judy instructed as she began to move on ahead.

"Quit complaining? But how would I get paid?" Nick asked, jokingly which made Judy roll her eyes and smile in amusement.

The two continued to move down the long tunnel, which seemed to go on forever, and with no light source at the end. The flashlight helped, but it couldn't pierce the pitch black darkness in front of them, only the area they were standing in, which creeped them out a great deal. The eerie silence didn't help either, nor did what Judy spotted on the ground upon shining the flashlight on it.

"Hey, look at this," she said as she bent down to what appeared to be a footprint, Nick did the same and gazed at it.

"Tracks…" The fox muttered.

Judy swiped it with a finger and rubbed the dust between two of them. "It's been here a while… must belong to whoever stole the Night Howlers."

"Guess that means we're on the right track." Nick said.

"Yep." Judy confirmed. Just then, her hears starting twitching and she froze right up.

"What? What is it? Hear something?" The fox asked, alert.

"Yeah… but I can't tell which direction…" The bunny admitted.

"How can you not tell which direction it's in? There are only _two ways_." Nick pointed out.

"I know, that's what's weird… it feels like it's coming from _both_." Judy admitted.

" _Both_? How can…" Nick began before they _both_ began to hear the odd sound, which was quickly identified as rapid footsteps coming their way.

"Something's coming, we gotta head back!" Judy declared as turned and prepared to go in the opposite direction of the footsteps before she and Nick quickly realized that their was someone coming down that way also.

"Uh… I don't think that seems anymore likely." Nick admitted.

"We're trapped!" Judy realized.

Nick looked around, searching for something that could get them out of this jam and away from whoever or whatever was coming their way from both directions. He then realized something about where they were.

"No, we're not," he said, seriously. "Carrots, we can still get out."

" _How_?" Judy asked.

"This is a _tunnel_. _Underground_. _Think_." Nick stated. Judy quickly understood what he meant and smiled.

"Ok, stand back a bit." Judy instructed. Once Nick had done so, Judy leapt up and began pawing away at the dirt on the ceiling at an incredible speed, eventually burrowing a tunnel upward from where they were and granting them a way out. Nick soon jumped up and began to climb the tunnel, right behind her.

"Great idea, Nick." Judy complimented. "Pretty smart… for a dumb fox."

As Judy turned and gave him a knowing grin, Nick smirked in amusement. "Thanks. Although, the only flaw is that I have to stare at your fluffy butt the whole way up…"

"Remember the _beans_." Judy warned him.

"Ok, remind me never to have dinner with you." Nick scowled as they continued going up.

"Hey, I think we're close to the top, I can feel it." Judy told him.

"Well, I'd like to see it _fast_ because something's following us up!" Nick alerted her after glancing back down briefly, looking worried.

Judy glanced down also and saw the glowing eyes of some kind of mammal climbing up the tunnel after them, though because it was so dark she couldn't tell what it was and quickly resumed climbing and digging upward in order to escape before it caught them.

She dug and dug and until finally, her paw broke through something and light began to shine on them both.

"Yes! The surface! We made it!" Judy exclaimed, relieved.

"Great! Now make that hole bigger will ya!?" Nick requested, eagerly.

"With pleasure!" The bunny nodded as she began pawing the little hole she made, making it bigger and allowing them both to climb through it. Judy popped her head out first before pulling herself up the rest of the way and then turning and pulling Nick out of the hole.

* * *

They both panted out of breath before plugging the hole up with a traffic cone that happened to be nearby, after which they sighed in relief.

"That… was close." The fox remarked.

"Yeah… but at least we're ok…" Judy pointed out, pleased.

"Hey!" A little voice squeaked at them.

They turned and saw a little mouse wearing a construction worker uniform down below them and he did not look happy…

"What do you think your doing, we're working here!" he complained as he gestured to a mini construction site going on near them, which Nick recognized as the place he sold the 'red wood' to when he was a con.

"Ooh, sorry!" Judy apologized, smiling nervously. "We'll just get out of your way now. Bye!"

And with that, both Nick and Judy walked off with nervous grins on their faces until they were out of the mini construction zone, at which point they started running until they were on the streets again.

"Whew! That was way too close…" Nick breathed.

"Yeah… whoever that was… they obviously don't want us to know what they're up to." Judy remarked.

"Or where they were going…" Nick added. "And thanks to them, we'll never know."

Judy glanced in another direction and realized something that made her eyes widen. "Maybe we _do_ …"

Nick's ears perked up. "Come again?" he asked.

Judy pointed in the direction she was looking at. "Look," she told him. "That was the direction the tunnel was going in before we got ambushed."

"Yeah?"

"So if we can get a map of that surrounding area…"

"We might be able to determine where their base is!"

"Exactly!"

"Ok, I know I've said it before but I'll say it again; you… are one clever bunny." Nick complimented.

"Aw! Thanks." Judy smiled, looking bashful. "But I'm not _that_ smart, I mean…"

"No, really, I mean it, your incredible Carrots." Nick confessed to her. "Your smart, your fast, you're a quick learner, you solved the biggest case in Zootopia… not to mention your beautiful and…"

The fox's eyes widened as quickly covered his mouth the moment he realized that the word 'beautiful' came out of his mouth. Judy also stared at him, stunned silent. The two didn't move or say a word until finally…

"Did… did you just call me… _beautiful_?" The bunny inquired, slowly.

"I uh…" Nick said, his eyes darting around like crazy as he tried to think of a good excuse, but the hustling part of his part felt like it was on the fritz to him as he couldn't think of any good ones. "I mean uh… I… don't remember saying that I… Oh! Would you look at the time!? We really oughtta get back to our car and start looking for a map in the system! Shall we?"

Because of the hurried way that Nick spoke and how quickly he was walking away with a nervous grin on his face, Judy barely had time to come up with a response and just looked baffled.

"No, wait, you said…" Judy started to say before she was cut off.

"Sorry! Can't ya! Now hurry up rabbit, we're losing daylight here!" The fox called back with a disturbingly cheerful tone as he kept on walking.

Realizing that it was a lost cause, Judy just shook her head and sighed. "Idiot fox…" she muttered before she began to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Soon enough, after walking back to their car the two of them were back at ZPD Headquarters and sitting in their cubicles trying to find a map of the area that were at, hoping that one of the buildings around there was where the bad guys were hiding out.

"Ok… hey, you got anything over there?" Nick called out to Judy behind him while he continued to type.

"No, not yet…" Judy responded. "There's lot of maps to go through…"

"I'll say… and man there's a lot of places in Zootopia then even _I_ haven't been to." Nick admitted.

"Oh… so you don't know exactly _everybody_ do you?" Judy inquired sounding interested and with a smirk.

"Hey, let's no get carried away. I _do_ know everybody, I just haven't been _everywhere_ … yet." The fox stated.

"Right…" Judy said, unconvinced and with a smirk on her face.

"Come on, it's truth!" Nick insisted.

"I believe you." Judy assured him, blatantly lying.

Nick groaned in annoyance before turning back to his computer and spotting something that made his eyes widen. "Well, well, well, your definitely not gonna believe this… but I think I found it."

Judy turned to him, surprised. "Really? Where!?"

"Well… your not gonna believe this but… it's at the Natural History Museum." Nick revealed.

Judy gulped as dark memories of Bellwether hunting them, her injuring her leg and facing the possibility of Nick going savage re-entered her mind. She stared in shock for a while until…

"Carrots? Carrots!"

The bunny quickly snapped out of her trance and turned to her partner.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Uh… yeah." Judy finally said with a nod. "Yeah, yeah I'm good."

"Sure is a memorable place, huh?" Nick remarked.

"Yeah… it's where we beat Bellwether." Judy agreed.

"And now it's possibly the hideout for a new bunch of Night Howler users." Nick observed. "Buncha copycats."

"Well, one can't help but be inspired by something that they find impressive." Judy pointed out.

"Even if it's something as nutsy as turning all predators into savages?" Nick inquired, baffled.

"Unfortunately… yes." Judy confirmed, solemnly.

Nick smirked. "Heh, well, their about to know just how Bellwether felt when you outsmarted her."

"Come on, we did it together." Judy reminded him.

"Still, using the fake bunny to distract her was _your_ idea." Nick pointed out.

"And switching the Night Howler pellets with blueberries was _yours_." Judy countered.

"Touché." Nick conceded, shrugging. "Now, shall we get going?"

"Lead the way." Judy offered.

"With pleasure madam." Nick nodded as he turned and started to walk off before Judy spoke up.

"Hold on," she said, making him stop and turn to her. "Before we go there… I want to say something first."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well… this time… the trick we used on Bellwether probably won't work again… so… what I'm asking is… _please_ be careful. I don't want to have to harm you if you turn savage for real this time…"

"Carrots, come on, that's _never_ gonna happen."

"But it _could_ … that's why dealing with these Night Howlers again makes me so nervous… I don't know what I'd do if you…"

"Went nuts?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry but… that's how I feel."

Nigh sighed and smiled, assuringly. "Well, can't say that's not understandable," he admitted. "But I _promise_ you that I'll be careful, and even if I _did_ get hit… I have total confidence that I would _never_ eat you. Your too important to me."

Judy smiled, comforted. "Thank you, Nick."

"…Not to mention you'd probably taste bad." Nick added.

"Hey!" The bunny protested.

"Just saying, it wasn't like eating a berry when I had my neck on your throat." Nick shrugged as he started walking.

"You _licked_ me!?" Judy questioned in shock as she followed. Nick just smirked at her. "I _knew_ I felt something wet!"

"Well, you'll be happy to know that it'll _never_ happen again." Nick assured her.

"It had better _not_ …" Judy growled, embarrassed as they kept on walking.

* * *

While the two heroes began to make their way over to the museum to do some investigating, the ones responsible for the theft were currently working on something inside a large genetics lab with equipment dealing with physiology, biology and genome analysis, not to mention a large amount of night howlers being grabbed one by one by a robotic arm and dropped into another machine.

As this happened, someone in the shadows used a pipette to suck up a blood sample and squirted a small drop of it into a vial with a blue liquid inside it, presumably liquidized Night Howlers and after some bubbling the color of liquid changed color into a more purple colored substance.

The one responsible leaned close and showed his face, which was revealed to be the scarred face of a jackal. One of his eyes was blind and he wore a white lab coat plus a mad grin on his face. He turned when he heard the sound of a door opening.

Stepping through said door was a badger in a lab coat as well. "Uh… Dr. Jackalson?"

The jackal, or rather Dr. Jackalson, held up the vial looking annoyed. "Tell me Otis, what part of 'no interruptions' did you not understand?"

"S-sorry sorry, but I felt that I should inform you of something…" Otis the badger said, nervously.

"So, what is it?" The doctor asked, tiredly.

"Hopps and Wilde… the two officers you told me to keep an eye on… I-I think they're onto us…" Otis revealed.

Dr. Jackalson sighed, annoyed as he turned to his assistant. "Did you forget what I told you earlier?"

"Uh… maybe…?" Otis answered, meekly.

"Well, allow me to remind you; I _want_ them to find us." Jackalson stated, firmly.

"You… _do_?" Otis inquired, surprised.

" _Yes_. After all, in order to complete my work I can't do it without them." Dr. Jackalson revealed.

"W-why not?" Otis asked, confused.

"Oh, you'll find out." The doctor said with an evil grin and a nasty cackle.

* * *

Around that time, Judy and Nick were just pulling up in front of the museum, which Judy stared at thoughtfully as memories of past events there once again appeared in her mind.

"Well, here we are again." Nick observed, smirking.

"Yep…" Judy sighed.

"Aw, come on Carrots, Bellwether is behind bars, along with her fuzzy little buddies, what's to fear _now_?" Nick remarked as he began to walk towards it.

"Uh… how about whoever is using this place as a secret and evil _base_?" Judy pointed out with an obvious tone as she started to follow him.

"And here I thought you weren't as scared as those other bunnies." Nick smirked, teasingly.

"I'm not scared!" Judy protested, defensively as her nose began to involuntarily twitch, which Nick noticed.

"Ok, whatever you say…" Nick said, unconvinced. "By the way, you're nose is twitching up a storm."

"Ah, zip it…" Judy grumbled.

They soon reached the front doors of the museum and after unlocking them they stepped inside. The place was completely empty and dark, the space it had was almost enormous and as they proceeded further into the building, the eerie atmosphere it was giving off increased. They passed by multiple exhibits, most of which were covered by blankets until they opened again later on, and as they walked around they searched for any enterance to the lower levels of it.

"Hello!" Nick called out. Soon enough, the sound of his voice reverberated off the walls and echoed a few times, making him smile. "Ha-ha! I _love_ doing that."

"Grow up…" Judy rolled her eyes.

"Madam, now where's the fun in that?" Nick questioned, playfully serious making Judy groan before they both froze up upon hearing a noise. "Did you hear that?"

"Of course I did, you?" Judy inquired.

"Uh-huh, your not the only one with good hearing… though I wish you _were_ …" Nick admitted, nervously.

"Only one thing to do now…" Judy declared.

"Call the cops?" The fox suggested.

"We _are_ the cops." Judy reminded him, flatly.

"Oh yeah…" Nick remembered.

"Anyway, what we should do… is follow that sound!" Judy said as she ran ahead.

Nick sighed. "Am I the only one who doesn't have a problem with calling for backup?" he asked himself as he began to follow.

"Relax! Bogo said he'd be here the minute we found something, so let's start searching!" Judy called back.

"And if by 'something' you mean 'a whole lotta nothing', then yes, let's start searching…" Nick muttered under his breath as he forced himself to start walking.

When he finally reached where Judy was searching, the bunny was currently bending over to apparently check behind an exhibit for something. The fox froze when he got a good look of his partner's wide hips and firm buttocks. He knew the reason for it was because of her kind's hind leg strength and 'ability to multiply', but it still made him hot for some reason and adjust his collar.

"Uh… w-whatcha looking at over there…?" he finally spoke up.

"Trying to find something missing, or even something that shouldn't be here… like a hidden button or a lever…" Judy said, as she kept searching.

"You really think something like _that_ could be _here_ …? In a _museum_?"

"Anything's possible."

"Right… like you not going mushy over seeing something cute?"

"Oh, come on… those were _baby tigers_ we saw on our way over here. How are they _not_ cute?"

"So… _bunnies_ can't be called cute, but other animals can?" Nick inquired, with a raised brow and a smile.

"Are you even searching?" Judy questioned, annoyed as she raised her head and saw him apparently staring at her for some reason. "What?"

"Nothing." Nick replied quickly as he turned and started walking. "I'm going to go over there now. Holler if you find anything weird looking, ok?"

"Ok." Judy said before resuming her search.

As she did so, Nick let out a long sigh as he rubbed his paws. "Keep it together Nicky, keep it together…" he told himself, slowly. "She's your best friend, don't wanna make things weird now do… wha!"

The fox was suddenly cut off upon falling off the edge of something and hitting the ground with a 'thud!'.

"Nick!" Judy exclaimed in alarm as she ran over to the apparent pit he fell in. "Nick are you ok?"

The fox gave a thumbs up as he groaned. "Just dandy…" he said, in pain before he lifted his face up and noticed something. " _Hello_ …"

Nick quickly began to crawl over to a further part of the pit while Judy watched, confused.

"Whatcha find Nick?" Judy inquired.

"Not sure…" Nick responded before he touched a certain part of the wall located at the back of the pit, which suddenly clicked before an entry way opened up. "But it's _something_ alright…"

Judy quickly jumped down to get a better look. "Well, I'll be…"

"Funny how we didn't stumble upon this last time we were here." Nick remarked.

"Well, last time we were trying to stay _alive_." Judy pointed out.

"Right, and avoid Mayor Crazypants." Nick remembered.

"Actually she was sane, they had her tested." Judy corrected.

"Worse…" Nick muttered.

"Though personally… I would have had her transferred to Cliffside Asylum if I could." Judy admitted with a smirk that Nick shared.

The fox chuckled as he booped her on the nose. "Sly bunny…"

Judy happily repeated his actions. "Dumb fox…"

The two stared at each other smiling before realizing what they just did, their smiles faded and a look of embarrassment appeared on their faces before they turned away and began sputter out gibberish before finally they managed to regain their composure.

Nick cleared his throat. "Uh, so… shall we… go down this… impromptu rabbit hole here?"

"Bogo said to wait for backup…" Judy mused.

"Yeah… but what fun is that?" Nick remarked with a smirk before he crawled right through.

* * *

They crawled for a little while before they both began to feel something smooth and cold beneath their paws and knees, causing them to freeze.

"You feel that?" Judy asked.

Nick nodded. "Hmm-mmm. Metal," he said.

"We must be getting close." Judy reasoned.

"Yeah… that's what worries me." Nick confessed.

"Oh, would you stop being a wimp already?" Judy told him. "Honestly, you make some rabbits look even braver then _me_!"

"Now _that_ just insulting." Nick frowned.

"You know it's true."

"Yeah… well… I'm just saying! Bad stuff happens to us."

"Oh really? Like _what_?"

Nick and Judy soon reached the end of the tunnel and when they looked up they saw something that made them gasp and their eyes widen.

"Like _that_ for starters…" The fox said very slowly.

In front of them, Otis the badger was aiming a very large bazooka right at their faces, and there was no way either of them could avoid if he chose to fire it. He moved his head to get a better look at them and waved.

"Hi…" he said, smiling nervously.

Just then, Dr. Jackalson came walking over with his hands behind his back and an evil smirk on his face.

"Ah, Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde, it's nice to see you both. Right on schedule too! Now, you two had better get yourselves ready…" Jackalson told them. "Because we have a lot of _work_ to do!"

Jackalson then let out an evil laugh that echoed throughout his entire lab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The two heroes soon found themselves with cuffs around their necks and wrists with chains that were attached to the floor, so they couldn't move at all. While they were trapped, Dr. Jackalson typed in a few things on his computer before letting Otis take over for him and turning towards the two cops.

"So, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, we meet at last." The Doctor said.

"Uh, sorry, have we met before? I mean I'm only saying this because I know _everybody_ but… I don't know _you_ for some reason." Nick pointed out.

"Yeah… I don't get out much." Jackalson shrugged. "Plus, I've been too busy working."

"Stealing _night howlers_?" Judy questioned.

"That's a rather blunt way of putting but… yeah." Dr. Jackalson admitted. "I'm Dr. Jackalson by the way."

"Doesn't ring a bell. Maybe you should hire a publicist." Nick suggested in a snarky tone.

" _I_ am the greatest mind in Zootopia!" Jackalson barked. "And I intend to _prove it_ using these night howlers!"

" _That's_ why you stole them? To prove you're the smartest?" Judy questioned, incredulously. "Don't know you know how dangerous those are!?"

"Oh I know, in fact, that's what I'm hoping for the most." Jackalson smiled, evilly.

"Wow, aren't you a fruit basket?" Nick remarked.

"Oh, I'm not clinically insane… I'm a brilliant mastermind!" Jackalson boasted. "And I am going to take my vengeance upon the prey animals of Zootopia, using their own kind against them! _That's_ why I'm going this! Prey like _you_ Officer Hopps have _always_ pushed us predators around, for events of the past that weren't our faults! You _say_ you want to be friends with us, but really, all you want is for us to be in cages or exterminated! _That's_ why I'm doing this and I _will_ succeed!"

"But some of us are trying to _change_ all that!" Judy pleaded.

"It's too late for that now, and _you're_ going to help me." Jackalson revealed, pointing at Judy.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Nick barked.

"Stay out of this fox, I'll deal with _you_ in a minute." Jackalson said as he pressed a button and commanded a mechanical arm to reach over and grab Judy. It then pulled and snapped her chains off as it pulled Judy towards the evil doctor.

"Carrots!" Nick exclaimed.

"What are you planning on doing to me?" Judy demanded.

"My dear Miss Hopps, why you're going to be my first test subject for my new and improved Night Howler serum." Jackalson revealed.

"New and improved…? How is it 'new and improved'?" Nick questioned, confused.

"Simple; I supercharged it." Jackalson revealed.

"Supercharged it? What do you…?" Judy began before the mechanical arm tossed her into an open tube that immediately closed up.

"Judy!" Nick cried.

The bunny cop stood back up and pounded on the glass tube but to no avail. "Nick!"

"You see, normally night howlers cause whoever is infected with them to become feral, but thanks to my modifications they can now transform whoever is infected to their most savage form." Dr. Jackalson explained, much to the horror of the two cops. "Soon enough, Miss Hopps here will no longer be a cute, tiny little bunny that you can step on. No, one whiff and she'll become the biggest and most savage beast to ever walk the planet. And all under _my_ command!"

Judy scowled. "I'll _never_ do as you say!"

"Silly rabbit, you don't have a choice. Oh, and by the way this is going to _hurt_. _A lot_. Otis!" The jackal told her, sadistically.

"Y-yes, boss?" The badger responded.

"Proceed." Jackalson ordered.

"No! Jackalson! Don't do this! Infect me all you want but leave her alone!" Nick protested.

"No! Nick, you can't!" Judy exclaimed. "If you do you'll…"

"I don't care! I'm not letting this maniac do what he wants to you!" Nick stated, firmly.

"Sadly, _you_ don't have a choice in the matter either. Infecting a predator with night howler is so… _boring_ , plus Mayor Bellwether did it first. But if all _prey_ went savage, we predators will hunt them _all_ up and drive 'em out… for _good_!" Jackalson declared.

"But there are _way_ more prey animals then predator ones!" Nick pointed out.

"Which is _exactly_ why we need to… _thin the herd_ as it were." Dr. Jackalson said, evilly. "Now Otis!"

Otis nodded and quickly went over to grab and pull down the switch, quickly starting up the machine and the began the process. The large container of Night Howler serum bubbled tremendously before it was slowly drained as it travelled down the tubes that led up to the container.

Judy watched them travel through the tubes before sharing a fearful look with Nick, tears threatened to pour from the fox's eyes as he cursed himself for being unable to help Judy and stop what was about to happen to her. He struggled and struggled to break free but it wasn't enough, even as his heart rate and stress increased and adrenaline flowed through his body.

Eventually, Judy heard a noise, looked up and saw a blue gas entering the glass container she was in and it was slowly filling it up.

"Nick!" she cried, as she pounded on the glass.

"Judy!" Nick shouted back. "Stop! Stop it! I said stop it Jackalson! Now!"

"Too late! She's _mine_ now." Jackalson declared, sinisterly.

"NO!" Nick cried out.

"Nick! Nick… it's ok… just…" Judy weakly tried to assure him before she started coughing and hacking as the Night Howler gas completely filled the container.

"JUDY!" Nick screamed. He then snarled at Jackalson. "You _monster_!"

"Interesting fact; in the stone age _predators_ were monsters, even you _foxes_ were monsters, especially to _rabbits_. You're kind is just too used to being on top of the food chain." Dr. Jackalson stated, sinisterly.

Judy's paws pounded on the glass walls around her over and over again while inside it she began to groan loudly in pain as her clothes started to tear up and her body began to grow out of proportion. Eventually she started to let out a sharp scream. Soon enough, the next time she pounded against the glass wall, her paw was much bigger and actually cracked it.

Nick watched in horror as the growls coming from the container began to sound more and more savage as a dark, shrouded figure began to fill up the container. The figure was so big in fact that the glass bulged and crack.

More pressure was put on it until finally it shattered completely. As the blue fumes began to exit the open container and quickly dissipate, a big harry paw with claws grabbed one edge of the container, followed by another paw grabbing the other edge.

The owner of the two paws soon pulled itself out and kneeled in front of it's now destroyed tube prison, growling and emitting an odd sound.

"Rise, my beast of nature… rise!" Dr. Jackalson commanded as the giant, furry creature began to stand up to it's full height, which was just a few inches taller then Bogo's. "Officer Wilde… allow me to introduce… Sylvilagus Maximus!"

Jackalson let out a cackle as the now monstrous Judy fully revealed herself. She was now extremely muscular, bulky and with larger and sharper buck teeth plus glowing eyes that all night howler infected mammals had. The only thing left of her clothes were her pants, which were now shredded into shorts. She let out a savage growl while Nick's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Aw man… Carrots…" The fox breathed, not even noticing that his chains had come undone, courtesy of Dr. Jackalson himself.

"Oh I don't think 'Carrots' is in there right now." The doctor admitted, smiling evilly. "What _is_ in there is the more ferocious bunny ever to walk the planet, all thanks… to _these_."

Jackalson held out a night howler flower and tossed it towards Nick. He backed up while the flower landed in front of his feet.

"Programed to hunt and kill mammals like _you_." Jackalson continued, pointing at the fox. "So, Officer Wilde… are you ready?"

"To do _what_?" Nick questioned.

Dr. Jackalson just smirked. "To be the _hunted_ ," he revealed before turning to Judy. "Sic 'em."

Wererabbit Judy roared and began to rush towards Nick on all fours.

"Whoa, boy!" Nick gulped as he turned and started to flee before Judy used her long arms to grab him and pull 'em over, squeezing him tightly in her paws.

"Now where do you think _your_ going?" Dr. Jackalson smirked. "Go ahead Officer Hopps, squeeze the life out of him!"

"Carrots! No, wait! Please! It's me!" Nick cried out. He let out a scream as Judy tightens her grip on him, he could feel his bones shaking and threatening to break the moment she started holding him even tighter.

"Yeah… I _really_ don't think she can hear you." Jackalson told him in a condescending tone.

Nick growled and as he continued to get squeezed he had an idea that he wished he had never gotten. "Sorry about this, Carrots…" he muttered before chomping down on giant Judy's paw, causing his beasty partner to cry out in pain and release him. The fox quickly backed away while savage Judy quickly recovered from the bite.

"Ah! Letting your predatory side loose, eh? Not bad, guess you're smarter than you look." Jackalson remarked. "However… you're _certainly_ not smarter then me."

"Oh yeah? Well, if your so smart, how exactly would you cure this… 'supercharged night howler serum' if _you_ got infected, huh?" Nick pointed out.

Jackalson cackled. "Trying to trick me into revealing how my serum works? Too bad! Won't work! Besides, your puny little brain couldn't possibly understand, all you know is that I've turned your beloved Judy into _your_ predatory species."

Nick growled in anger. "You're gonna pay for this Jackalson, you hear me? You better _hope_ Carrots manages to crush me because when I get my paws on you…" he threatened.

"Save your threats and tell me; what did you think Judy was thinking when she was transforming? Think she was hoping you would come save her?" The jackal inquired.

Hearing these words just angered Nick even more as his fur stood up on end while he barred his teeth. "Don't you say another word…" he stated in a low tone.

The doctor only smirked, smugly at him. "Guess it doesn't matter now cause… I'll bet she doesn't even remember your name, since she's a savage beast and all and as long as _I_ have control over her, she will _always_ be one!"

Nick yelled in anger as he charged straight for Jackalson full of rage and hate, though he was easily knocked aside by Judy and slammed into a wall. The Wererabbit appeared in front of him in a millisecond, grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall again while baring her sharp buck teeth at him.. The fox gulped with fear.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bogo and some of the other ZPD officers had just arrived at the museum and were readied themselves for a raid on Jackalson's base, not knowing what was going on at the time. Some were even dressed in SWAT gear.

Bogo turned to the officers. "Alright mammals, let's be quick and fast about this. Remember; Hopps and Wilde are probably already in there and need our assistance, your job is to get them out and stop whatever this criminal is plotting. We don't know how many of them there are but we _will_ take them out! Now let's…"

Before the chief could finish Nick suddenly burst out of the floor, flew up and landed near some of the other officers, groaning in severe pain as he struggled to move. All of them were greatly surprised by this entrance.

"Wilde! What are you…" Chief Bogo began.

"Run…" Nick managed to squeak out before a gray blur hopped out of the hole he just came out of and landed in front of them. The ZPD officers all gasp and back away in fear when they got a good look at the now Night Howler infected Judy Hopps, snarling at them all.

"Hopps…?" Bogo gasped in shock while Judy opened her mouth and roared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The now savage Judy Hopps rushed straight towards where Nick was, only for Officer's McHorn and Francine to grab both of her arms in an attempt to restrain her. Judy struggled furiously to break loose but the rhino and the elephant would not let go and continued to hold their ground, though they had to use all their strength to do so.

"Hopps, no!" McHorn cried.

"Come on girl, you gotta calm down!" Francine urged.

Somehow, the ensnared behemoth gathered enough strength to toss away one of them and then the other, sending both of them bouncing into a wall and landing on the floor.

Bogo then came over in an instant to rain punches on the over-muscled rabbit's chest, causing her to move back each time he handed a hit.

"Come on Hopps, give me your best shot! I dare you!" he demanded before Judy finally caught his hoof and delivered a powerful uppercut to the water buffalo's chin that sent him flying upward in the ceiling, causing debris to rain down a bit, before finally the chief came down as well.

"Chief!" Snarlof called out.

"Well… you did dare her." Nick pointed out.

"Wilde!" Delgado barked.

"Quick! Tranq her!" Fangmeyer exclaimed as he pulled out his air-powered elephant tranquilizer and fired it at Judy, along with many of the other officers. The deranged bunny quickly grabbed a giant rock and used it as a shield to block the darts before tossing it at them like it was a soft ball. The officers dodged while the rock went right over their heads.

"Whoa… smart." Higgins remarked.

"Well, it is Officer Hopps." Nick pointed out.

"Not the best time to be complimenting her Wilde!" Fangmeyer yelled, annoyed.

Officer Grizzoli and Officer Snarlof quickly rushed in and began to wrestle the giant bunny, they both rolled around, biting and scratching till finally Savage Judy grabbed Officer Grizzoli and sent him flying as well as Officer Snarlof soon afterwards.

"Uh… does anybody have a _plan_ here…? Or are we just gonna keep sending guys for her to beat up over and over?" Nick inquired.

"You could help out you coward!" Fangmeyer stated before he was suddenly knocked away by Judy who started to approach Nick.

"Hey! Carrots! Good to see ya… have you been working out? Great! Looks good on you…" The fox said with a nervous smile as he back up, trying not to wet himself in the process while his now Night Howler infected partnered making her way towards him. "Judy _please_ … it's me… Nick. You're _friend_."

Judy just continued growling as she kept walking towards him like a predator would approach a prey, Nick wished he could laugh at the irony but he was too afraid to do so and also too distressed to make a move against his favorite bunny.

"Carrots! Come on, I know your in there!" Nick yelled, as he took out his taser, making her stop. "Don't make me do this!"

He got only a spate of growling and hissing as an answer as the taser in his hand began to quiver and shake.

Bogo raised his head as he finally managed to lift himself up and saw what was happening. "Wilde! Quick! Do it!"

"I… I… I _can't_ …" Nick finally said, lowering his taser in defeat. "You know I could never hurt you, Carrots… and I know there's a part of you that doesn't wanna hurt me either, am I right?"

Judy continued to growl and snarl at him in response as she prepared to give him the finishing blow, causing him to instinctively shield himself and close his eyes tightly.

"WILDE!" Chief Bogo yelled out.

Just then, upon hearing Nick's last name, her eyes began to soften and as she let out a soft whimper, which made Nick open his eyes and look at her concerned as she began to back away from him, whimpering, whining and sounding very upset.

"N-N-N-Nik…?" she finally sputtered out, slowly.

"Yes! Nick! It's me!" Nick said, as he tried to get close to her but she backed away more. "What's wrong?"

"Get… away… _from me!_ " she screamed before she turned and began to run away.

"She's trying to escape!" Wolford yelled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Bogo declared he got up and started rushing for her.

The buffalo quickly gets in front of her and holds his ground as she pushed him back far, his hooves scrapping against the floor before he finally got her to stop and the two brawlers struggled back and forth.

They grapple a bit more before Judy punches the chief away and leaped after it; both go crashing through the walls of the museum causing it to shake a bit. The charging savage bunny then grabbed Bogo by the throat and threw a punch so hard that it propelled him far across the floor. Savage Judy rushed toward him again but the buffalo knocked her away with a kick.

The pair charge at each other again and lock arms while they get in each other's faces. Judy snarls at the chief, who grits his teeth and struggled to hold back the giant bunny.

"Come on Hopps, work with me here!" he exclaimed. "This is not you!"

Judy just responded with a roar and begins to spin around and around with the chief in he paws.

"Whoa, whoa!" he cried as he was spun around and around until finally savage Judy released him and sent him flying into a concrete wall, leaving a Bogo shaped crater in it. The buffalo groans as he drops to the floor on his face. As he starts to get up, the growling bunny moved in close and raised both of her fists for a final crushing strike as she roared loudly.

Nick and the rest of the officer's arrive through the hole the wall the two had just made when they entered the next section of the museum just as they heard a loud crashing sound that made the whole building shake again. They looked ahead and saw an apparently unconscious chief lying on the ground while Savage Judy stood over him.

"Chief!" Higgins called out.

Savage Judy then let out a triumphant roar before she ran towards a wall.

"Judy, wait!" Nick called out before Judy quickly smashed into the wall, leaving behind a cloud of dust and a fresh hole, in the shape of her body, that marked her exit. "Or not…"

The fox sighed to himself, full of sadness and guilt before turning to Bogo, who was being tended to by his fellow officers. He seemed to have just regained consciousness.

"Chief, you ok?" Fangmeyer asked he helped the chief up.

"Ugh… well played, Hopps. Well played…" Bogo admitted, grudgingly as he rubbed his sore chin before turning to Nick. "Wilde! Explanation: _now_!"

"Ok, short version: Jackalson infected Judy with super charged night howlers! He turned into a monster!" Nick said.

"Jackalson?" Chief Bogo repeated, confused.

"He's a crazy mad scientist that wants to make prey animals pay how they've treated him and _he's_ the _real_ monster." Nick explained, his fist cracking in anger as he recalled what he did to Judy.

"Alright, so where is he?" Bogo questioned.

Nick pointed to the hole he came out of. "Down there, along with some badger I think…"

"Delgado, Wolford, check it out." Bogo ordered. The wolf and the lion nod and head down into the hole. "In the meantime, tell me what happened back there."

"What do you mean?" Nick questioned.

"You had Hopps, what happened?" Bogo demanded.

"W-well… I uh…" Nick stammered.

"While we're young, Wilde! You had a chance to shoot Hopps and tranq her but you didn't!" Bogo snapped.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Huh!? It's _Judy_ for Pete's sake, I couldn't hurt her!" Nick pointed out.

"That _wasn't_ Hopps, Wilde. As long as she has that 'super charged Night Howler' serum in her, Hopps isn't in there anymore." Bogo told him, bluntly.

Nick's eyes narrowed. " _No_. No, you're wrong. She _is_ in there."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Back there… when she had me cornered… I could see it in her eyes… there's was still some part of the Judy I know left in there… she didn't want to hurt me… she was afraid to."

"Is that so?"

"Look, I'm telling you, it's the _truth_! Judy is still in there. Fighting!"

"Even so, we might be losing her."

"Well we _will_ unless we get her an antidote."

"I'll make a call to the General Hospital in Sahara Square, see what they can do." The Chief told him.

"Good. Though I'll bet we'd get more information about this super serum if we get…" Nick began to say.

"He's not here!" Delgado called out. Nick and Bogo turned in the direction of the hole, surprised.

"What!? He's gotta be there! There's no where else he could have gone!?" Nick exclaimed.

"See for yourself." Wolford told him. Feeling angered, Nick began to stomp on over to the hole himself.

Upon reaching the hole, Nick jumped down and looked around. Aside from the two wolf cops that were already inside, the whole place was empty with no sign of Jackalson or Otis anywhere.

"What…?" Nick gasped.

"See? Nothing here." Delgado stated.

Nick looked around, completely stunned. "But… but he was just here and…" he began before he spotted something rather odd. "Hello there…"

The two cops watched Nick walk further ahead with curious looks as he began to inspect the floor.

The chief poked his head through the entryway of the lab. "What did you find, Wilde?" Bogo asked.

"Well… haven't found anything yet… _but_ if my hunch is correct…" Nick began before he felt around the floor he grabbed onto something pulled it up. Everyone went over and gathered around the thing Nick lifted up, which happened to be a small metal door that only mammals of Jackalson and Otis' size could squeeze through. There's even a ladder attached to it that leads into darkness.

"An escape hatch?" Delgado remarked, surprised.

"Should have figured, all hideouts have one." Wolford shrugged.

"Darn it! He got away!" Nick growled, frustrated.

"We'll deal with him later, first we have to find Officer Hopps, make sure she doesn't hurt herself or anybody else." Chief Bogo said.

Higgins pointed to up ahead. "I… don't think it'll be that hard…" he admitted.

They all looked through the giant, giant Judy shaped hole in the wall and saw a long trail of damaged cars, roads and other destroyed objects heading North into the city from the looks of things.

The fox leapt out of the hole in the floor and walked over to it. "Where the heck is she _going_?" Nick wondered.

"My guess; probably where your Dr. Jackalson is hiding." Bogo said.

"Then that's where we're all going." Nick stated, seriously.

"You sure your still up for this, fox?" Bogo questioned, raising a brow

"Positive. Besides, I'm the only one who can get through to Judy and I _refuse_ to let Jackalson get away with this." Nick said in a serious tone.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Chief Bogo nodded before he then turned to some of the officers who were already beginning to recover from the fight. "Alright, all Officers move out and be on the look out for Dr. Jackalson and Hopps and remember; we don't want her hurt."

The other cops all nodded and began to move out, as did Nick and Bogo. They all went through the opening Judy had made in the wall, hopped into their squad cars and drove off with they're siren's wailing the whole time as they followed the trail of destruction that Judy had left in her wake.

As he drove in his own squad car, alone for the first time, Nick tightened his grip on the wheel with a determined look in his eye.

"I'm coming Carrots… just hold on…" Nick muttered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

From the tall rooftops and towers of Zootopia, the gigantic bunny that was once Judy hopped from one to the next with surprising grace. She then took a large leap that landed here right in the middle of the busy streets, cars smashed and crashed into each other as they stopped in front of her while other mammals began to murmur and back away in fear. Savage Judy roars as she grabbed a car and tossed it away like it was just a soccer ball.

It was then that the mammals of Zootopia began to scream and run in fear as they tried to get away from the rampaging rabbit still tossing away cars. The ones who were still in their cars quickly made haste to get out of them and run off before Judy crushed or threw them away.

And then, as if on cue, the ZPD police cars rolled in and began to surround her before some of the others got out and aimed their tranquilizers at her.

"Freeze!"

"Do not move, Hopps!"

Judy snarled at them in response and prepared to make her attack.

"Just chill, Hopps! It doesn't have to go down like this." Delgato pleaded. Judy just continued to snarl at them in response.

"What should we do?" One of them asked.

"If she tries anything, hit her with everything you've got." Fangmeyer told them.

"You sure?" Francine asked, concerned.

"Positive." The tiger nodded, firmly. Hopps roared at them before launching her now gigantic body at the cops. "Now!"

They all began firing their tranquilizers at her, but the giant bunny skillfully dodges them all and continued her four-legged dash towards them.

The lion cop quickly readied himself before knocking her back with a punch before Fangmeyer followed up with a solid kick. Judy was knocked back a good distance after receiving that hit and just before the lion and the tiger could strike again she snarled and swatted both of them away with a single swing before jumping and landing on top of Francine.

"Get… off… of… me…!" Francine groaned as she struggled to keep Judy from biting her.

"Incoming!" Delgato cried as he tackled Judy off of her, along with Wolford but after they all rolled across the ground Judy grabbed and tossed them away before roaring again.

"Boy… this is one tough bunny…" Grizzoli commented.

"Yeah, and she was pretty tough to start with…" McHorn added.

"How do we do stop her?" Francine asked as she sat up.

Judy growled at them but turned around when she noticed another cop car driving towards and pulling up behind her. She turned to it and snarled as Nick came out of it.

"Wilde!" Fangmeyer exclaimed.

Nick held up a paw. "Relax guys, I got this," he assured them as he began to approach Judy. "Carrots, it's me, Nick, you're partner! You're best friend! Come on, I know your in there!"

Judy growled at him with drool coming down the edge of her mouth before she suddenly started to cry out in pain and hold her head as Nick continued to approach.

"What is he… doing… she'll kill him!" Delgato began to say as he tried to move and rush over to him before McHorn stopped him.

"No! He's trying to calm her down. For some reason she seems to freak when he gets too close." McHorn observed.

"Guess Hopps really is in there." Francine said, stunned.

"That's it Carrots, fight it! You know what's happening to you so take control!" Nick encouraged while Judy continued to hold her head and groan in pain, as if she was fighting as hard as she could from within. "You're stronger then the beast! Don't give up!"

As Nick continued to try and get closer to Judy while she kept on growling in pain, he slowly reaches for her but stops when they both hear and turn to the Chief's car zooming over and screeching to a halt nearby before the buffalo himself stepped out.

"Wilde!" he called out, resulting in a roar from Judy.

"Judy! Judy, hey! Calm down! Look at me! Just look at me! Come on, focus!" Nick tried to tell Judy before she reached back and grabbed the bumper of a car behind her.

"Incoming!" Wolford called out as she lifted the car up and threw it. Bogo ducked down as it flew over his head and crashed onto it's hood behind him.

"Quick! Fire!" Fangmeyer yelled as they aimed their tranquilizers at her.

"No! Don't!" Nick cried.

Wererabbit Judy turned to them, snarling before she began to dash forward and easily swatted them all aside. McHorn tried to block her next but she brutally bashed him away before he could even see her coming.

And with that, she took off on all fours, down the street and away from the defeated police barricade while all the officers tried to get back up.

"Carrots!" Nick cried as he started to chase after her.

"Wait, Wilde!" Bogo called out. "Let her go!"

Nick promptly stopped and turned to him like he had lost his mind. "What!? No! We can't! She…"

"We need her to lead us to Jackalson, remember?" Bogo reminded.

Nick growled when he realized that he was right. "Fine…"

"Alright Officers, head on out after her, but don't try to get her attention. Let her keep going until she reaches Jackalson." Bogo instructed to all of them.

"Yes, sir!" The remaining officers nodded as they helped their fallen comrades back onto their feet and helped them get back in their squad cars.

Nick turned to Bogo. "I got closer to breaking through to her you know, I could _feel it_. She's fighting, I know it!"

"Maybe. But what if she _loses_?" Bogo pointed out.

"She _won't_." Nick stated, firmly.

"And if she _does_?" The chief pressed, curiously.

Nick didn't answer and just turned in the direction she was taking off in. "Let's just follow her, ok?" he said before he ran back to his car. Bogo watched him go for a bit before walking back to his own.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another secret location, images of Police cars driving down the semi-destroyed streets at high speed were shown along with footage of Savage Judy tearing up the town left and right. All of this was being viewed secretly by Dr. Jackalson himself, along with his assistant Otis also.

"Well, she's certainly putting on quite a show, isn't she?" Jackalson observed.

"I… guess so?" Otis responded as the Doctor walked away from the monitor and approached a large, complicated looking box-shaped device with several vials of Night Howler serum inserted into it along with some tubes. "Uh… boss? What is that anyway?"

"It's a bomb, my dear Otis." Jackalson answered.

"A _bomb_!?" Otis reacted.

"Not just _a_ bomb, a Super Night Howler bomb." Dr. Jackalson revealed. "And when it goes off every prey animal in Zootopia will turn into mindless super savages, like our dear Officer Hopps out there."

"Ooh… more of her? Oh, that's scary…" Otis commented.

"That's what I'm counting on, and it's set to go off in…" Jackalson began before he pressed a button on it that started a timer. "One hour and counting."

"But uh… what about Officer Hopps? I mean… isn't she headed this way? And the ZPD is following her." Otis pointed out.

"Let 'em come." Jackalson said, confidentially. "At this point they can't do anything to stop this. The city is _mine_."

Jackalson began to cackle evilly and loudly.

* * *

At the same time, the Wererabbit was now hopping from one roof to the next as it travelled through the city. Below, a ZPD pursuit car followed her on the roads below. The occupant of said car, Fangmeyer, looks up toward her and activates his radio.

"I got old cotton tail in my sights," he said.

"Copy that, everyone converge on Fangmeyer's position." Bogo ordered through the radio.

Nick heard the order as well and as his eyes narrowed he slammed on the gas pedal and took off as fast as he could.

* * *

Later on, a sewer grate cover is thrown off before Savage Judy jumped down through this and raced into the darkness of the tunnels. But she does not get far though as a blinding light suddenly turned on behind her and stopped her in his tracks. She turned and saw, several ZPD officers heading down the tunnel toward her.

"This way everyone!" Bogo called out.

Judy hissed before taking off down another tunnel as fast as she could in an effort to get away from the cops.

"Boy, she's fast!" Wolford commented, almost out of breath.

"She's a rabbit, what'd you expect!?" The lion cop remarked.

"Hey, where's Wilde?" Fangmeyer asked, looking around.

"Beats me." Francine shrugged.

"I think _I_ know." Chief Bogo said, with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Judy comes around another corner and began to make her way down the next passageway but she stops dead in her tracks when she sees Nick standing up ahead of her, standing perfectly still and with a determined look on his face.

"Hey Carrots, surprised to see me?" he asked. She answered him with a snarl. "Ah, that happy I see. Well too bad, because you and I have to talk. Ok?

Judy roared and leaped for him but the fox reacted quickly and slid across the ground as she went over his head. Soon enough, they had both trade places and were back to facing each other once more.

"Carrots stop this!" Nick pleaded.

Judy growled and tried to pounce on him again but Nick mimicked the actions he did before and pretty soon they were both right back where they started.

"Jude _please_!" The fox exclaimed.

Judy leapt for him again and Nick groaned as he began to repeat the same action he did to dodge her previously but this time she grabbed his tail and swung him around and around before tossing him into the ground in front of her. He groaned in pain.

"Oh… well that hurt… but at least I know that you still got your smarts… huh?" Nick remarked as he gave Judy a smirk that she seemed to recognize and backed away slowly while he stood up, groaning as he rubbed his sore body. "That's it Carrots, you can fight this… you can win! Don't let Jackalson destroy who you are."

His words caused Judy a great deal of pain as she held her head and began to howl while dropping to her knees and groaning. Her partner slowly started to walk over to her but a sudden snarl that came from her when she looked his way made her stop.

"Come on Carrots, I'm not gonna hurt you… I wanna save you… just like you saved me from a life of a crime…" Nick told her, gently as he held up his paws while she continued to growl. " _Please_ Judy, fight this. I know you can! Judy!"

Frustrated, Judy back handed Nick across the tunnel, He screamed as he flew across it and landed on the ground with a _thud_. Judy hopped over and landed on him, making him grunt before he turned away in fear as she raised her giant, clawed paws and slashed him across the chest. It didn't draw blood but it did leave some tears in his uniform and knocked his ZPD badge off.

She roared in his face once more.

"Judy _please_! You know you're not a monster! You're Officer Judy Hopps, the best cop in the entire city of Zootopia! The one cracked the Night Howler case wide open! The one that gave me that badge!" Nick exclaimed as he briefly glanced to the ZPD badge. "And… the best friend I ever had… really my _only_ friend… I mean I know I had Finnick, but it was more of a… semi-friendly partnership and we weren't exactly _close_ but… oh, you get what I mean, right!?"

Judy just responded to that with a roar and a raised fist, which Nick barely managed to dodge as he moved his head out of the way.

"Ok… guess not."

The Wererabbit growled and opened her mouth wide as she prepared to bite his head off but Nick wasn't scared this time and instead looked like he was gonna accept his fate instead.

"Go on. Do it," he encouraged. This made the savage rabbit stop and pull back with a surprised face before her head started to cause her pain again. "But if there's anything left of the Judy Hopps that I _love_ … please… fight this stupid virus… not for me… but for yourself… and all of Zootopia! Don't give up! _That_ is what you do, Carrots. It's who you are _and_ it's one of the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place."

Judy grunted in surprise before holding her head again and moaning in sheer pain as she backed away from Nick while he slowly sat back up.

"That's right Judy… I love you… I should have said it earlier, I should have protected you from this…" Nick said, sadly as Savage Judy continued to hold her head and groan in pain. "I'm so sorry…"

Savage Judy's groans of pain increased in volume, as if she was in extreme agony. Her veins throbbed and as she opened one eye it slowly became her usual eye color. Her paws pounded the ground hard before she raised her head and let out a long howl before she slowly shrank and reshaped herself back into her usual, small self. She moaned weakly and dropped to her knees, naked as Yax and the other naturalist mammals at the springs.

Nick's eyes widen in shock after seeing this and after a little while he snapped out of his trance just as Judy was starting to tip over. "Judy!" he exclaimed as he rushed over to her and caught her before he could hit the ground. He lifted her up in his arms, bridal style and looked down on her worriedly. "It's ok. I'm here now…"

Judy let's out another weak moan, as she was barely conscious while Nick continued to hold her close.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

While Nick continued to care for Judy, he was unaware of the hidden camera planted by Jackalson who was watching them at that very moment and seemed very interested rather then disappointed by what happened to Judy.

"Ah! So it seems that the serum's transformation can be supressed with enough willpower. Good to know." Jackalson admitted before turning to his still ticking time bomb "Good thing this dose is much stronger. No matter how much willpower a mammal might have it won't be enough to keep themselves from going into a complete frenzy."

Otis quickly scampered over. "Uh… sir?"

" _What_?" Jackalson asked, annoyed.

"We… got a small problem." Otis revealed, nervously.

"And that is…?" Jackalson questioned, expectantly before something big slammed against the door to their little hideout and fell right off it's hinges, causing it to crash loudly on the floor.

Soon after, Bogo and the rest of the ZPD stormed the lab and aimed their tranquilizers at Jackalson and Otis, who slowly turn around towards them all.

" _That_." The badger finally said, pointing to Bogo, though Jackalson didn't look too concerned.

"Ah Chief Bogo, what a nice surprise." The mad doctor said.

"It's the end of the line Jackalson, you're under arrest." Bogo declared.

The jackal just smirked. "Doubt it," he said before he took out a bottle and sprayed Otis without turning around.

"Hey! What the…?" The badger began before his widened upon realizing what just happened. "Uh-oh…"

Otis suddenly let's out a cry of pain before he dropped to his knees and began to shake. The change quickly started: outfit splitting apart over his rapidly swelling muscles, eyes squeezed shut, face becoming a more unearthly visage. With one final growth spurt, he explodes out of his clothing snarls at everyone. The others all gasp sharply and back away from the savage badger who began rushing straight towards them all.

Bogo stepped forward and grabbed Otis' shoulders as he tried to keep him still, only to be bulldozed backwards into the wall.

"You think I'm going to let myself be taken down but yet _another_ small animal turned savage then you're wrong!" Bogo declared as he slammed down on Otis' shoulder, making him cry out in pain, even more so when it hits it again causing Otis to release him before he backhands him and knocks him away.

Jackalson turned to Bogo fearfully as he began to stomp over to him. "Stay away from me!" he warned.

"No! It's _over_ , Jackalson." The Chief declared.

The mad doctor took a breath to calm himself. "Maybe… maybe you can stop me, or you could try to focus on this bomb," he said as he gestured to his Night Howler bomb nearby. Everyone gasped, horrified.

"What!?" Bogo responded.

"That's right, a bomb that will turn every single prey animal in the city into vicious, mindless savages like your beloved Officer Hopps and _nothing_ you do will change them back." Jackalson explained.

"You're insane!" The buffalo snapped.

"So I've been told." The jackal shrugged, Bogo quickly reached over, grabs him by the collar and pulled him closer to look him in the eye.

"You will disarm it!" The chief ordered him.

The jackal cackled. "Or _what_? You're a cop, you're not going to kill me. You got _nothing_! Nothing you do or say will work on me! You'll have to diffuse it yourselves. The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"What truth?" Bogo asked.

"That you cops are _useless_ , obsolete, and powerless against people like _me_. _Nobody_ in this city likes you, then again mammals that control crime tend to be easily disliked so…" Dr. Jackalson began.

"I didn't join the ZPD to be _liked_." Chief Bogo growled. "I did to save lives and keep the peace within the city!"

"Me too!" Fangmeyer added.

"Same here!" Delgato cried.

"Yeah!" Francine said.

"And so did I." They heard someone add from behind. They all turned and saw that it was Judy, using Nick's jacket to cover herself, with her fox partner right by her side.

"Hopps!" Bogo said, surprised.

"You're ok!" Grizzoli said, relieved.

"Yeah… just barely. Thanks to Nick…" Judy said, smiling at her partner.

"Told you I could break through to her." Nick told Bogo, proudly.

"Good work Wilde, if I was able to be impressed I would be." Bogo stated.

"Aw, that's touching." Nick said, sweetly sarcastically. "Love you too, Chief."

"Enough! We got a bomb to deal with here!" The chief reminded them, gesturing to the bomb. On the timer it said that there was now two minutes remaining. Judy and Nick gasped when they saw it.

"Oh… _crud_ …" Nick remarked.

"Anyone know how to disarm a bomb?" Judy asked desperately to her fellow officers. She quickly heard a series of no's and saw a lot of shrugs. "Well, luckily _I_ do."

"You do?" Nick asked, surprised.

"Yeah, could have sworn I told you that." Judy said. She then turned to the other ZPD officers. "Though I'd probably work better if everyone wasn't _staring_ at me."

"Staring? Why would they…?" Nick began.

"Hello! Naked here!" Judy reminded him through gritted teeth while gesturing to her covered up self.

"Oh! Right!" Nick remembered. "Ok, all of you look away! Come on, show some respect you guys."

The other officers, along with Bogo quickly glance away or focus their attentions on Dr. Jackalson, clearing their throats and muttering something under their breathes uncomfortably. While, still embarrassed, Judy quickly started to hurry over to the bomb.

"Hey! Get away from that!" Jackalson yelled. He started to go over to her before Nick promptly tackled him.

"Not so fast, Doc!" he cried before he and Jackalson rolled across the ground until Nick had the mad Doctor pinned. He raised a paw and gave Jackalson a good left hook and then another while Jackalson just laughed.

"That's it fox, let it out! Let the beast out!" Isaac taunted him, grinning while Nick continued to punch him over and over again.

"Wilde enough!" Bogo shouted.

"No! Keep at it! Otherwise I might make your little bunny friend savage again." Jackalson reminded. "Do you think a _muzzle_ would suit her?

This causes a part of Nick to snap and beat the mad scientist even more and with a snarling expression, bruising the jackal's face and causing blood to drip from his nose and mouth..

"Wilde! Stop! That's an order!" Bogo yelled at him, desperately. Nick just continued to try and beat Jackalson to death until finally

"Nick, _stop_!"

A small paw grabbed Nick's wrist before he can land another blow. Nick turned and his expression softened when he saw the pleading face of his partner looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Just stop." Judy said, softly.

Seeing how scared she was, Nick quickly realized that he was being as savage as she was and he wasn't even affected. The shame of this clearly affected Nick as he lowered his fists and sighed before getting away from Jackalson.

"Sorry… so, so sorry…" Nick muttered.

"It's ok, Nick…" Judy assured him as she held his head and gently pulled it down so that her forehead could touch his. "It's ok…"

Everyone smiled at the sweet scene before them before finally…

"Uh… Chief?" Fangmeyer spoke up, gesturing to the bomb, which was only seconds away from going off.

"The bomb!" Bogo exclaimed, starting to panic before Judy quickly rushed over, losing the jacket covering her in the process, and pulled out on the wires, causing the timer to freeze.

"Got it and with ten seconds to spare." Judy said, proudly.

"Uh… carrots?"

Judy turned to Nick, who was blushing under his fur. "You know your still naked, right?" he reminded.

Judy looked at the stunned expressions of her fellow officers and then down at herself before quickly squealing and covering herself with an embarrassed look. Nick quickly got in front of her, holding out his arms.

"Ok guys, nothing to see here, just pretend like that didn't happen and we'll all be good, ok?" Nick told them. "And for God's sake, get something to help cover her back up again!"

"I'm on it." Francine called out before she took off her own jacket and put it over Judy, nearly covering her up completely until she pulled it down to reveal her head.

"Thanks…" Judy nodded.

"No problem." Francine shrugged.

"Well, looks like it's finally over. Good job officers, if I was capable of being impressed by _all_ of you… I would be. But who cares?" Bogo shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Were 'Who cares' your first words as a kid or… did someone teach you them?" Nick remarked.

"Zip it." Chief Bogo grumbled, annoyed while everyone chuckled in amusement. "That goes for _all_ of you."

"What about _him_?" Fangmeyer asked, gesturing to the near-lifeless body of Dr. Jackalson, his face severely disfigured and his breathing sounded raspy and shallow.

"Bring him to Zootopia General… but take your time." The Chief ordered.

"Yes, sir." Some of the officers nodded before walking over to lift up Jackalson's body.

"As for _that_." Bogo added, gesturing to the large Otis's unconscious body. "Bring it too and make sure they have an antidote is ready."

"Got it." McHorn nodded as he grabbed Otis and began dragging him off also.

Bogo turned to Judy next. "We should probably get _you_ checked out as well, Hopps. That formula could still be inside you."

"Sir, I'm fine, really…" Judy assured him.

"Yeah, she just needs rest and she fought off the super serum on her own. What's to worry?" Nick pointed out.

"Even though you say that… I still worry." The buffalo stated.

"Aw, you _do_ care." Nick smirked.

"Don't be mistaken. I have better things to do with my time then go a few more rounds with a giant, savage bunny." Bogo said.

"Yeah… sorry about that sir…" Judy apologized, feeling a tinge of guilt.

"You weren't yourself." Her boss assured her.

"It was like… that serum… it unleashed something inside me… something… _primal_ …" Judy muttered.

"And you fought it off, right?" Chief Bogo questioned. "Everything copasetic?"

"I think so…" Judy nodded, slowly.

"Good, because from now on I am _never_ underestimating you again. _Promise_." Nick told her.

"Aw, a big, bad fox predator is scared of a wittle bunny wabbit." Judy teased with a grin that made everyone else chuckle, amused.

"Wittle? You be scare too if you were the same size as the Chief here." Nick pointed out.

"So you're not scared of me now that I'm _small_?" Judy inquired.

"Well… less so, yeah." Nick nodded before Judy got very close to him, grinning while he leaned back looking uncomfortable.

After a long and almost intimate moment, Judy finally said

"Boo."

This startled Nick and made him jump with a small 'yelp' emitting from his mouth as he shields himself. He stopped when he heard laughter coming from Judy and the other cops. "Hey! Not funny! You scared me."

"Ooh, good to know." Judy said, still grinning cheekily as she started to walk away, with the coat covering her legs and feet as she went.

Nick quickly started to follow her. "Hey… what are you thinking, rabbit?"

"Nothing." The purple eyed bunny said.

"Oh, I know you're thinking of _something_."

"I'm not."

"Better not be about scaring me again."

"It's not."

"Yeah, why don't I believe you?"

"Ooh. Paranoid aren't we?"

"Only when I'm with _you_ , Miss Sly Bunny."

"You should be, Mister Dumb Fox."

"God I love it when you use my pet name." Nick smirked.

"The feeling's mutual." Judy confessed as she and Nick shared a warm smile.

"Alright! Enough flirting! Keep up you two!" Bogo called out from ahead of them.

"Sorry!" They both said before they both stared to rush after everyone else.

* * *

Later, after locking up Jackalson and curing Otis, Judy was taken to Zootopia General to recuperate and get checked out, to make sure no lingering traces of the Super Night Howler serum were in her body. While confident that their weren't any, Judy let them take the tests while Nick sat in the waiting room patiently for her.

Eventually the doors open, and Judy, now fully clothed, stepped out, looked around and smiled when she saw Nick. The fox stood up when he saw her approaching and started walking over to her as well.

He bends down and the two quickly embrace before looking at each other.

"So…" Nick began before clearing his throat. "Uh… are you… alright?"

"I'm fine, Nick. Don't worry." Judy assured him. "Fully de-Night Howlered."

"Howlered? That's not a real word." Nick said.

"Oh, sure it is." Judy responded. "In any case… I'm fully cured."

"Oh, that's great… thank goodness." Nick sighed, relieved.

"Yeah… and Nick… I am _so_ sorry… I just… I couldn't control myself…"

"It's _fine_ , Carrots. You were jacked up on Night Howlers… but you snapped out of it, on your own." Nick assured her.

"Well, not _completely_ by myself… it was mainly thanks to _you_." Judy admitted.

" _Me_." Nick inquired, surprised.

"Yeah. Everything is… hazy… but _I_ do remember that… while I was savage… you said you loved me." Judy revealed.

"I… I did…?" The fox asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah, didn't you?" Judy questioned, tilting her head.

"I… uh… maybe?" Nick grinned, sheepishly.

"Maybe or…" Judy started to say.

"Ok! Ok! I did. I did say it. You got me." Nick cut in with a sigh.

"Well, that makes it easier." Judy remarked.

Nick raised a brow. "What does?"

"Me saying this… I love you too." The bunny told him, sweetly,

Nick was stunned beyond belief upon hearing those words, almost thinking he was dreaming before the rational part of his mind assured him that it was real and it touched him to the core as he smiled and took her paw into his and clasped it with both paws. "Thank you…" he said, tenderly.

Judy tilted her head, confused again. "For what?"

"For following me into Jumbeaux's Café, if you hadn't… we'd never have met." Nick smiled.

"Course… I only did so because I thought you were up to no good…" Judy said, sounding guilty.

"And as it turns out… you were not entirely wrong." Nick smirked before holding up a few dollar bills. "By the way, here's the money I owe you for that Jumbo Pop you bought me and Finnick."

Judy giggled as she took the dollar bills. "I can't believe you remembered…" she admitted.

Nick shrugged. "Well, I've been meaning to but stuff kept happening, new cases kept coming up and like the whole… confessing my deep feelings for you… I was waiting for just the right…" he started to say before Judy grabbed his tie and pulled him forward for a kiss. This surprised him briefly before he quickly accepted it and lifted her up onto his lap so they could wrap their arms around each other and continue to kiss.

* * *

A few days later, in the ZPD's bullpen, most of the other officers were once again creating a racket while Bogo goes up to the stand to address them all.

"Alright, alright, quiet down," he told them before he had to raise his voice. "I said quiet down!"

The racket quickly stopped.

"Now, I've been hearing some rumors floating around the department lately and I'd like to make something clear to you all; I don't like it and they're all wrong." Chief Bogo said, bluntly. "Accept of course… Officers Hopps and Wilde entering a romantic relationship."

The aforementioned officers smile at each other and hold each other's paw's tightly underneath their table.

"Who cares?" The buffalo added, dryly.

"Thanks Chief! I'll be sure to find you a suitable mate one day too." Nick assured him, smirking. "I'm thinking someone… I don't know… equally big, equally loud, equally stubborn."

"Nick, honey, don't tease the Chief, you know that subject is a sore one for him." Judy reminded him.

"Thank you Hopps, glad _you're_ the one wearing the pants in the relationship." Bogo confessed.

"If she's wearing the _pants_ … can I wear the shirt?" Nick joked.

"Stop talking Wilde… _forever_. Thank you." The chief stated. "Now for assignments, Officers Grizzoli, Wolford, Fangmeyer; there's a possible riot breaking out in Sahara Square, see if you can help. Higgins, McHorn, Delgato, Pennington; head over to Savanna Central and find out what you can about the new gangs forming up. Hopps, Wilde; the two of you will go to the Rainforest District, there appear to be reports that Duke Weaselton is up to no good once again. Shut him down and _please_ try to keep it professional."

"Professional is my middle name, Chief!" Nick smiled.

Judy raised a brow with an amused smile. "I thought it was Piberius," she pointed out which caused some chuckles to emit from the other officers, including the ones that are leaving.

Nick's ears flattened as he cringed in embarrassment. "You promised you wouldn't tell anybody…" The fox whined as he and Judy leapt off their seats and started to leave also.

"Yeah! Any. Body. With a space in the middle. I wouldn't tell a _body_ … but I never said I wouldn't tell everyone at the ZPD. See?" Judy pointed out.

"Heh, cute." Nick admitted as they left.

* * *

Soon enough, the two partners, in more ways then one, got in their squad car and prepared to ride off.

"Ok! Ready to go… _Piberius_?" Judy teased.

Nick just smirked. "Sure thing… _Laverne_ ," he said which surprised Judy briefly before she narrowed her eyes.

"My Mom told you?" she guessed.

"Yep. And emailed me pictures of when you were little… never thought of you as the tutu type." Nick confessed, amused.

Judy's brow furrowed even more. "You. Are. _Incorrigible_ ," she grumbled.

"Yeah, but you still love me." Nick pointed out.

"Do I love you?" Judy wondered before smiling at Nick. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Right back at ya, baby." Nick nodded. "Anyways, to the Rainforest?"

Judy nodded. "To the rainforest."

Judy slammed on the gas pedal and the tires screech before the car drives off into the city toward the Rainforest District and their next adventure.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
